It is prior known tables for computer screens, raising the screen up from the desk. The screen is placed on a small plate. The plate is mounted on a rotating arm, which again is standing on a clamp fastener gripping round the rim of the desk.
In the prior known solutions, the table top is fixed to a rotating joint or an arm by means of a small bracket which again is fixed to the desk with bolts, rivets or similar. This fixing point is a weak point mechanically speaking, requiring space and is therefore not allowing a slim mounting of the plate, and is not much satisfactory from an aesthetic point of view.
Thus, there is a demand of an improved fixing device which being more solid and stable in use, simultaneously providing an improved visual expression than existing solutions.